In The Blood
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: Kim Possible Bloodrayne Fusion Mrs. Rayne Possible has it all: a beautiful family, a loving husband, and a daughter who's happy with the guy of her dreams. But now, Rayne's bloody past is about to haunt her daughter's future. KR
1. Family Traits

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all events and characters related are property of Walt Disney Productions. Bloodrayne and all events and characters are property of Terminal Reality**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

**BLOODRAYNE**

_**IN THE BLOOD...**_

_Chapter 1: Family Traits _

**Halloween … 1987 … **

Well after midnight, three combat vehicles roared down the Nevada desert highway. The first two were filled with soldiers, and the last, jet black, held one passenger.

"You really think twenty is enough men to raid the shuttle thieves, Commander?" one of the soldiers asked unsurely, "I mean … they stole a shuttle, its rockets, and two astronauts from right under NASA's nose. What are twenty boys with guns gonna do?"

"We're not doin' nothing, Lieutenant," the commander said with an unsure look. "We just need to get that girl in; she's supposed to do the rest."

"How can a _girl_ stop those … things?" the Lieutenant gaped.

"She's one of them." The commander said as the vehicles came to a halt.

The soldiers filed out and the Commander walked back to the black APC with the symbol of the Brimstone Society on the side. "Ok, little girl," The commander said, throwing open the windowless door, "We'll distract them, then you -" the older man barked, before the girl who looked no older then twenty five glared up at him with crystal blue eyes, and cut him off.

"I know what I'm to do," the girl said, slinking out of the vehicle like a tigress that had been caged too long. Her short red hair waved as she popped her neck audibly. Her skintight, red and black outfit made no sound as it stretched with her movements. The silence wasn't even broken by the spiked high heels of her knee high, leather boots moving across the asphalt.

Her outfit seemed to offer her no protection whatsoever, from the leather that looked like it was painted on, to her bare midriff and low cut top showing much of her cleavage. The Commander seemed somewhat unnerved by the girl's intense stare at his neck. She blinked before stepping past him. The only sound was the 'snikt' of her twin blades snapping forward on her forearms. "Let's get this over with. I'm… hungry."

The twenty soldiers never knew what hit them. As soon as they approached the complex, they were attacked by a pack of inhuman creatures. All twenty soldiers were slaughtered by a small group of Vampires. The soldiers had served their purpose. The redhead easily slipped past the distracted defenses and into the complex.

Two guards walked under a series of pipes that concealed her position above the central hallway of the complex. The two vampiric guards never saw what hit them either.

The redhead tossed the one complete body with a massive gash across his chest into a closet followed by the headless body on top of it. She popped her knuckles and took a look at her handiwork before she kicked the vampire's head in the closet like a soccer ball and closed the door.

"They just don't make Vampires like they used to," the blue eyed girl said as she shook her head and started down the hall before a woman's scream caught her attention. Her head snapped to face the direction of the scream before she broke into a dead sprint.

She came up to a large door, which apparently led to the central chamber. Using her Aura Sense, she could see just four other beings in the next room: two humans and what she guessed were two vampires. One of the vampires was a weakling, probably a Dhampir (a half Vampire/ half human), while the other was a Pureblood Vampire and a powerful one at that. She gasped suddenly when she saw one of the humans' life force fading away.

The redhead jump-kicked the door before rolling into the room and snapping her blades into combat position as she came up on one knee.

"Ah, Rayne, what a pleasant surprise," Kagan, the Vampire lord, said while smiling a fangy smile at the girl. "How have you been, dear daughter?"

The Elder Vampire Lord motioned his hand to her left where a pale, green-skinned girl with long, flowing, black hair in a green and black outfit held a woman in an astronaut jumpsuit close, sucking deeply on the young woman's throat. "Have you met your half sister?"

"Shelia, my dear, don't hog the girl for yourself. See if Rayne would like a taste." Kagan said while turning his bald head toward the green skinned Dhampir.

Shelia dropped the woman's body, watching blood spray from the puncture wounds in her neck. She turned toward the redhead, smiling at her half sister before licking her fangs clean of the excess blood.

Rayne went to jump her 'sister' Dhampir when Kagan walked over to the other hostage: A male astronaut chained to a chair with determination instead of fear showing from his lanky form. "I wouldn't if I were you, Rayne, or what is it you like to go by these days, Bloodrayne, unless you want me to give your sister another snack."

"If you think you can scare Commander James Timothy Possible, you bunch of blood suckers, then you've got another thing coming!" the Astronaut snapped at the Vampire Lord, "I've read and watched every Bram Stoker, Steven King, and all those other whack job authors' and directors' works 'til it's ingrained in my memory. Think you guys can be scarier than all those classic vampire dramas? Give me your best shot!"

"You're a brave man, Commander Possible." Kagan smiled down at the seemingly fearless man. "Any last words before I tear your throat out?"

"Yeah, how is it you Vampires got so smart?" he asked, looking up at the vampire lord, "I mean, tying my arms to the chair, but leaving my legs free to do something like … THIS!" He said, rearing back and kicking the Vampire between the legs as hard as he could.

"FUCK!" Kagan croaked, as he doubled over and went to his knees, only to be kicked again in the face, which sent the vampire tumbling back with blood jetting from his broken nose.

"Father!" Shelia cried, but then gasped in pain as Bloodrayne's blade cut her arm clean off. "You cut off my arm; YOU CUT OFF MY ARM… stupid bitch!" the Dhampir hissed, glaring at her half sister.

Shelia straightened herself, lifted her bleeding nub, and watched as it was engulfed in green flame, which formed a new arm. "Nice trick," Bloodrayne complimented.

"Why thank you. I've worked hard to master that type of magic and …" Shelia started, but was cut off by the sole of Rayne's spiked heel ramming cartilage from her nose to the top of her head.

Shelia went flying across the room and hit the wall, cracking it and knocking her colder than a foundered flounder.

"You stupid human!" Kagan hissed, jerking the man from the restraints and holding him in the air by his throat.

"Don't do it, 'Daddy'," Rayne's voice sounded, cold as an Antarctic winter, from behind him, "Unless you want to see if your other little girl can re-grow her head like she can her arm?"

Kagan turned to see the unconscious Shelia held up by Bloodrayne with Rayne's arm-blade held tight against the green-skinned girl's throat.

"Fine," Kagan barked, dropping the man to the ground, "Now leave her be."

Rayne narrowed her eyes, but shoved the unconscious body toward her father. Before she could react, Kagan was on top of her holding her up by one hand. "You're about as quick as your mother," Kagan sneered at the struggling Dhampir, "One little jab and she's done."

Rayne growled and came around with one of her blades, but the vampire lord caught the blade between his fingers. "Be careful, Rayne," Kagan said in mock-concern, jerking the blade from her arm. "You could hurt yourself with such sharp objects." He chuckled, stabbing the blade through her left shoulder and almost completely severing her arm. Rayne couldn't halt the scream of pain as Kagan jerked the blade from her shoulder and threw it across the floor.

"You've gotten in my way for the last time, little girl," Kagan sneered at the weakened Dhampir, "Time to be punished for your crimes against your own race."

Kagan sniffed the air for a moment, "You _do_ smell like your mother, Rayne, I wonder … do you taste like her, too?" he asked as he bared his fangs and approached her neck.

Rayne braced herself for the bite, but was surprised when it never came, just the sudden whiff of vampiric blood filling her nostrils.

"Where I come from, Fang-face," Commander Possible stated boldly as he dug Rayne's blade into Kagan's upper back and right into his heart. "We treat beautiful women with respect."

Kagan dropped Rayne, who fell limply to the floor, and convulsed as the astronaut continued to spin and dig the blade into his back, cutting through his spine, lungs, and heart.

"If my knowledge of anatomy and physiology is right … you should have a nicely fricasseed heart there, bud. Have a nice second death, deadman." Possible growled as he jerked the blade from Kagan's back, letting him fall.

"Father!" Sheila screamed as she came out of her daze and ran to her father's side. "I'll help you!" she yelled as she scooped the lifeless form of her father up in her arms and leapt for the rafters.

Commander Possible watched the two monsters escape before helping Rayne lay flat. "Jeez, he messed you up pretty bad," James said, gingerly touching the edges of the large gash on her shoulders.

"No kidding?" Rayne winced, trying not to look at the wound. "You should have left the blade in …"

"I'm not really keen on taking peoples' lives, even people like him." he said, unzipping his jump suit and pulling off his undershirt, not noticing the girl lying beside him embarrassedly looking away.

"This may not be the most sanitary bandage, but it's the best I have to work with," he said while wrapping the shirt around her shoulder, "What? You never seen a guy with his shirt off? By the way, the name's Possible, James Possible." he said in his best Sean Connery voice as he worked on her makeshift bandage.

Rayne darted her eyes back to the man's face indignantly, "Call me Rayne. And, yes, I have seen that and more," she spat, scolding herself for acting childishly then and now.

"This will probably hurt …" James warned and waited for her to nod. Rayne took a deep breath as he tightened the shirt roughly around her arm and yelped as the pain shot through her. Then she gasped when he pulled her up into his arms and held her comfortingly.

"That help any?" He asked, looking down at the redhead in his arms.

She nodded numbly, 'So that's what being held feels like…' she thought, still staring at the peculiar human that was gently easing her back to the floor.

"This isn't doing any good. You're still losing too much blood," James said, glancing at his ripped and blood soaked t-shirt. "I thought your kind had fast healing?" He asked and then smiled apologetically as he felt her stiffen in his arms, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm not a vampire, not completely anyway," Rayne said as she closed her eyes, strangely lulled by the feeling of being in this human's arms, "My mother was a human. That freak you stabbed raped my mother, and nine months later, here I come."

"I'm sorry," He said softly, earning a dismissive nod from the wounded Dhampir.

"No big; it's ancient **HISSS**tory" She said, sucking in her breath as he tightened the bandage in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "I do have most of their powers and almost none of their weaknesses except I have a few issues with bodies of water."

"So no hot-tub bubble bath treatment with me when we get out of here?" He asked, wiggling an eyebrow.

'Did he just make a pass at me?' Rayne thought, and even more confusion bubbled up when she didn't feel the urge to rip him to shreds for bringing up the concept. "Nope, but a small shower just big enough for two sounds like fun." Rayne purred, and then blinked in confusion, 'Did I say that out loud?'

"So when's your extraction team supposed to come in?" the Commander asked, easing the girl back to the floor to check over the wound better.

Rayne shivered slightly, instantly noticing the lack of warmth. "Morning, 0500," Rayne groaned, realizing that that was hours away.

"I'm worried you may not make it," James said worriedly. "You'll go in shock well before then. You say you have vampire powers; healing is not one of them?"

"Yeah, I can heal," Rayne replied, looking around, "But I'm drained and it takes living blood for me to recharge and seeing as nothing in here is alive, I'm shit out of luck."

"I'm alive."

"No! I'm not biting you," Rayne said in a panicked voice. "I won't do it."

"Why not? My neck not good enough for you?" James winked, before growing serious. "If you don't, you'll die."

"And if I take too much, YOU'LL die, you stupid ass," Rayne cursed, glaring at the astronaut, "This isn't like the movies. If I bite you, you won't come back as a Vampire; only a Vampire Lord's bite can do that."

"Don't be stubborn. You're obviously a highly thought of agent, so you need to survive this to help others," James stated seriously, "Me, I'm just a space boy no one'll miss."

"I will!" Rayne exclaimed before blushing, "I-I mean I'm sure somebody will."

"You're going to bite me, Rayne," He stated with a knowing look.

"I don't see how you're going to make me!" Rayne shot back indignantly.

"I've studied Vampirism since I was in high school," James said, running his hand down from her wounded shoulder and along her skin-tight leather top, "and not the fake movie stuff either; I mean the real, recorded stuff that they don't have in public libraries."

"Oh, what's that got to …" She started to ask, but went quiet and her eyes widened as she felt his hand cup one breast. "Stop … you don't know what you're getting yourself into …"

"All you have to do is take just enough to heal yourself," James whispered, giving her a good view of his neck, letting his hand slide down her body, barely touching her toned, uncovered tummy.

"Please stop … I don't …want to … to h-hurt you …" Rayne panted, then arched her back and let out a throaty moan as he touched her directly between her legs.

"You won't," James whispered, "Now drink."

Rayne gave him one last longing look as if to memorize his face before reaching up and wrapping her hand around the back of his neck to bring his throat down to her waiting fangs.

James and Rayne moaned together as her fangs broke his skin and drew the blood from his jugular into her hungry mouth, allowing her healing ability do its work.

She drank for only a few seconds. For the two involved, however, it felt like hours of the best sex either had ever had. Rayne finally pulled away, panting for breath and licking the remaining red fluid from her rosy lips. "Are you … are you ok?" She asked, her blue eyes shining with worry.

"Whoa …" James breathed, opening his chocolate eyes to gaze at the Dhampir. "Yeah … that was … wow … are you ok?"

Rayne nodded, unwrapping the soaked shirt from her shoulder and seeing the wound had completely healed. "Looks like it did the trick … are you sure you're ok?"

"A little light headed," James panted, smiling at the redhead. "Not sure if it was from losing the blood or … from how I lost it … that's a hell of a hicky you can do."

"Liked that huh?" Rayne said before moving in to capture his lips in a hard kiss that lasted almost a minute. She pulled back and smiled wickedly, "Wait 'til you try this on for size, big boy." She said before tackling the man to the floor.

**A few hours later …**

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" A feminine voice spoke up as Rayne's and James' eyes widened. "Bloodrayne get a boyfriend?"

"W-Who are you? What do you want? Are you with those Vampires?" James asked, trying to cover his nakedness as he stared up at a cloaked woman.

"What do you want, Rockwaller?" Rayne groaned as she sat up, not even minding she was completely naked.

"Oh cover up, Vampiress. Severin sent me. I'm here to pick you up." the woman said, rolling her eyes.

"You two know each other?" James asked, glancing between the redhead and the cloaked woman.

"Captain James T. Possible," Rayne said, pulling her pants on and nodding toward the captain then turning to the woman, "Minerva Rockwaller. She's a mage with the Brimstone Society."

"Get dressed you two; Captain Possible has a chopper waiting outside the compound." Minerva stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"I guess this is it, huh …" James said, zipping up his suit. "Will I ever see you again, Rayne?"

"Maybe, handsome," Rayne said, pulling him in for a kiss after she finished fastening her top. "Your chariot awaits. Thanks for the best fuck I ever had." She finished with a wink.

"Considering how long you've been around," James gave a lopsided smile, "I'll take that as a high compliment. Goodbye, Rayne …" he said, taking a sad expression before exiting the chamber.

"'Maybe, handsome' … 'your chariot awaits' … gimme a break," Minerva groaned after he left them.

"What?" Rayne narrowed her eyes.

"You were sent to _rescue_ the pilots, note the plural," Minerva stated, pulling back her hood. "Not let one die and then screw the other's brains out. Not to mention you bit him too; do you know how dangerous that is?"

"I was in full control!" Rayne growled, flashing her fangs at the unaffected mage.

"Is that why the good captain has claw marks on his back?" Minerva smirked before noticing Rayne was blushing slightly. Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh your God, you actually like that human male."

"You're married to a normal human man so you shouldn't talk!" Rayne stuck out her tongue.

"Marriage? Oh I didn't know it was already that serious!" Minerva teased, grinning at the half-vampire.

"Whatever …" Rayne grumbled and turned away.

"I do not believe this; you just met the guy and you're already head over heels," Minerva stated, stepping toward the Halfling.

"No, I'm not," Rayne stated firmly.

Minerva tsked and shook her head. "If you weren't, when I teased about marriage, you would have replied by flipping me off and telling me to go screw myself in the much nastier way of saying it."

"Kiss my shiny, leather-clad ass, bitch," Rayne shot, flipping off her fellow member of the Brimstone Society.

"Now that's the Rayne I know," Minerva grinned. "Seriously, if you want to keep him … I might just have his address … on this little slip of paper … oh, now where did I put that thing? …"

Rayne stared at the mage as she dug around in her cloak and tunic before jumping toward the magic user with blinding speed. The childish cry of "GIMME!" could be heard throughout the complex.

**Middleton, Colorado … The next night … **

James Timothy Possible sighed as he pulled up to the large, three-story, ranch style home that his mom had left in his care after her move. He had just spent the last sixteen hours filling out paperwork and triple checking the recovered shuttle and equipment. "I think it's time to step down from the space cowboy sitch," James said as he unlocked the door and walked into his home.

"Twenty five years old and I'm already saying I'm too old for this …" James sighed as he threw his coat on the couch, not noticing that the house seemed a lot cleaner than how he left it.

James shook his head to clear it, opened his bedroom door, and took two steps in before he froze. "Hey there, Space Cowboy," Rayne purred, moving below the thin sheet on his bed. Judging by the curves that showed through the sheet, it was obvious to the astronaut that the beautiful redhead was completely nude.

"Uh … hi …" James stuttered.

"I hope you don't mind me making myself at home, lover," Rayne said, turning to lay on her back and making the sheet slide down where it just barely covered her nipples. "Consider yourself lucky, babe. I've decided to keep you." She said, looking at James with a look that almost never crossed her face: a look of love.

"Uh … huh?" James mumbled staring at the Halfling.

"Come to bed, Tiger" Rayne said warmly, holding out her arms to him. "You just hit the jackpot."

**Middleton, Colorado … Present Day …**

"You ok, honey?" Dr. James Possible asked as he stepped up to his wife of twenty three years, who was looking out the window to the backyard.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Dr. Rayne Possible smiled, before walking over to a cabinet and reaching up to unlatch the false door in the back that concealed a hidden refrigerator. She slowly pulled out a small bottle filled with a red liquid. "Just thinking about the past … and the possible future …" She gave a small smile to where her daughter, Kim, and her boyfriend of one month, Ron Stoppable, were in the backyard. Ron was pushing Kim on the homemade swing nailed to the old oak tree. Rayne took a swig of the dark red fluid and sighed loudly, before looking worriedly at her daughter.

"Kim's eighteen years old, Rayne," James said, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder. "And not so much as a fang has shown up. Maybe she's more human than …"

"I hope so, James," Rayne sighed, leaning back into his chest. "I really hope so …" She whispered as she looked down in disgust at the bottle of blood she clutched so tightly. The bottle burst open under her powerful grip and she gave another sigh, "I don't want that for her, James." She cleaned up the broken glass and looked at her bloodied hand, feeling the urge rise again. Her hand dropped to her side and she buried her head in her husband's chest. "I know, sweetheart, I know," he said comfortingly.

Outside, Kim laughed, completely unaware of anything out of the ordinary as she swung higher before closing her eyes tight and shielding her face with one hand. "You all right, KP?" Ron asked worriedly, catching her on the return.

"Yeah … the sun is just really bright today …" Kim complained as she squinted at the attacking rays.


	2. Purity

**Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all events and characters related are property of Walt Disney Productions. Bloodrayne and all events and characters are property of Terminal Reality**

**KIM POSSIBLE**

**BLOODRAYNE**

_**IN THE BLOOD...**_

**Chapter 2: Purity**

Kim closed the blinds on the living room window before she returned to the couch where her boyfriend half sat, half laid on one side. "Summer's half over, Ron," Kim said as she sat down directly in front of him with her back against his chest and her head lying on his shoulder. "You sure you're not going to come with me to the community college?" she asked, snuggling against him. Only two months 'til her classes started at Middleton Community College, and she was still worried about Ron's not having applied to any college.

"Yeah I know, and I'm still not happy that you didn't go to a better school, KP," Ron said, kissing her shoulder blade. "You've earned better."

"Not worth it," Kim said, turning slightly so that she could nuzzle her face into the bend of his neck. "I wouldn't be able to see you every day."

"Kim …" Ron said, hugging her and kissing the side of her head.

"Love you too much to only see you on weekends." Kim whispered before turning fully to kiss him. "I thought you would have realized that after yesterday afternoon."

"We're really going to have to stop using the tree house like that," Ron grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm not sure how much more rocking she'll take."

"Speaking of which …" Kim purred, kissing along his jawbone. "Want to sneak up there and … ya know …"

"Would love to, KP but …" Ron gulped when Kim's lips traveled down his neck and her fingers dug into his jersey. "Your mom will be home any second and … I … promised to help with ... with, what's that called again … with the food."

"Well, I plan on getting my favorite brand of sausage one way or another …" Kim purred as she licked around the edge of his jaw.

"You're hooked, KP …wonder if there's a nymphomaniac help line you could call…" Ron gulped, squeaking when her hand reached for his pants. "Kim, we really don't have time!"

"Ronnie, baby…" Kim whispered while licking his neck, "we have time for a quickie." She purred again, her tongue brushing over his jugular vein. For some reason, this made her very thirsty. It was a strange sensation that was overtaking the redheaded teenager. She could swear she could hear and feel Ron's heartbeat, and it seemed to make her hungry. All her instincts were screaming at her to just take a small bite…

"KIM!" Kim and Ron leapt apart to stare at Mrs. Possible, who was staring at her daughter with wide, fearful eyes.

"Mom! We were just … I was just … uh …" Kim fumbled for words as she turned the color of her hair.

"Uh, I had a loose string on my shirt," Ron spoke up, earning a thankful look from his girlfriend, "Kim was helping me get it."

Mrs. Possible narrowed her eyes. "Ron, do you mind starting dinner? I'm going to go get changed then I'll be along to help."

"Um sure …" Ron said as he gave Kim a quick kiss and left for the Kitchen. Rayne watched them carefully before walking up to her room and picking up the cordless. She took a deep breath before dialing her husband's work number.

"Hi honey," Rayne spoke softly with a smile. "Hope I'm not interrupting … nothing's … really wrong, it's just Kimmie … no, this is different than when she was biting Pandaroo's neck … she was about to bite Ron, James. She was less than an inch from his jugular vein. No, I wasn't imagining it… I could hear her hissing!" Rayne sighed, "I don't understand it, Severin said that as long as our kids remained pure, then the vampiric sides would remain dormant … wait … Maybe your right, James; maybe I'm just paranoid."

Rayne slowly placed the phone on the hanger and sat down on her and her husband's bed. It's not like she didn't see it coming, in a way she had been expecting it since Kim befriended Ron in Preschool. "Kimmie …" Rayne sighed, lying back on her bed.

**February, 1987**

"Are you sure you're up for this, Rayne?" James asked with a concerned look as Rayne walked out of the house with a metal case containing her blades and Carpathian Dragon guns. She was dressed in her usual mission outfit, red and black leather two piece body suit that left little to the imagination. "You've been sick on and off the last few days."

"I'm fine, Hon," Rayne gave a frisky smile before kissing him hard and pulling back, leaving her husband breathless. "And Severin said this isn't a big job. An Occultist human target, just gotta take him while he's still human."

"You sure …" James asked, cupping the dhampir's cheek.

"Yes, I've probably just been getting too much sun," Rayne sat the case down and pulled him to her. "You're cute when you worry about me. And if I had the time … I'd drag you upstairs and show you what I think about that … over, and over, and over, and over …" Rayne was inches from kissing her husband again when a chopper appeared in the front yard. "Fucking Severin …"

"I hope you're not," James winked, as Rayne's old friend and partner stepped out of the stealth helicopter. "Should I be jealous?"

"What do you think of Wade's new toy for you?" Severin said as he approached the redhead and her husband.

"Nice, very nice," Rayne said looking over the high tech chopper. "Now let's get this over with." She then turned to the rocket scientist standing in the door of their home. "Be home in a few days, baby. Get some rest; you'll need it after I get back!"

"You two are quite disgustingly couple-like; you know that, Agent Bloodrayne?" Severin said as the two climbed into the chopper before it took off.

"I'm very well aware of that," Rayne winked at her partner, "And what's with this 'Agent Bloodrayne' stuff? You haven't used that shit in the fifteen years we've worked together."

"James and I have been talking," Severin said, glancing out the chopper window.

"Oh that's never good," Rayne asked stretching out in her seat, "What was the topic this time: beer, sex, or beer while having sex?"

"You'd think five years of marriage would get your mind out of the gutter, Rayne," Severin gave a wiry smile.

"The opportunity to get laid any time I so desire? As if," Rayne laughed, "So what's got a bug up your stiff ass this time?"

"I'd like you to do something else before the mission starts," Severin said in a nervous voice.

"Severin, really … I'm married, I can't give you a blowjob," Rayne smirked, crossing her arms behind her head.

Severin's only response to the comment was a shake of the head, "I want you to take … a little test while you're at your hotel room, ok? Just a simple little test."

"I don't have time for your shitty games, Severin," Rayne rolled her eyes.

"Just … for mine and James' sanity, please?" he asked handing Rayne a small plastic pharmacy bag.

Rayne cocked to her head to the side curiously as she took the bag and peeked inside. She instantly threw her head back in a deep, loud laugh. "Oh my god, Severin, that's great!"

"Just … you've been eating strangely, and the morning sickness, you know …" Severin drifted off, blushing slightly.

"You ever had James' cooking? Try eating that and you'll be going after anything else you can get your hands on just to get the taste out of your mouth." Rayne shook her head, "as for the getting sick, I've just been getting too much sun. Fucked up Vamp DNA doesn't like it too much."

"You've been getting sick in the morning, Rayne, how do you get sun at night?" Severin asked, and Rayne immediately shut up while trying to come up with a good answer. "Just take the test. If not for my sake then for your husband's, please? I mean for once in your life, can you just do something to be safe?"

"Fine, but only for you and James," Rayne said, pulling out the pregnancy test's box to read the instructions on the back. "I can't wait to tell you I told you so."

"Shit …" Rayne's trembling voice whispered as she sat on the hotel toilet. As the Bloodrayne, she had faced Nazis, criminals, Occult monsters, and the worst of whatever else Hell had to offer. Never once when facing any of these had she felt a bit of fear, but holding a little plastic device had the hundred plus Dhampir drowning in it.

Rayne's wide, green eyes stared at the blue plus sign on white background. "Oh my god…" She whimpered as tears flooded her eyes. She wasn't sure why she was afraid of it, but she was horrified by that little symbol.

Rayne almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the door of her room being kicked open and footsteps falling inside. She closed and then re-opened her eyes to use her aura vision and could see a healthy female aura moving around inside her room.

On instinct, she opened her case of weapons and reached for a Carpathian Dragon, but pulled away before the gun could sink its needles into one of her radial veins. 'What if using these could hurt my baby …' she thought as she stared at the blood-powered weapons.

Instead, she grabbed a flare gun and eased the bathroom door open, gripping the gun in one hand and the unforgotten and horrific test in the other. "D-Don't move!" Rayne stuttered as she aimed the gun at the assassin.

The assassin was hired by the very occult that Rayne had been sent to stop, and she had studied Agent Bloodrayne's work extensively before approaching the redhead's hotel room. Agent Bloodrayne was said to be a force of nature; something that couldn't be stopped, which is why said assassin prepared herself well before beginning her mission.

But the girl that was standing before her was not what she had in mind when she envisioned the legendary Bloodrayne. This redheaded woman was shaking like a leaf and her eyes were puffy and bloodshot.

"Um … are you Bloodrayne?" the assassin asked, blinking in confusion.

"Yeah, listen, I'm not going to attack your employer," Rayne said, taking a deep breath, "Some … information has come to me and I am unable to complete this mission. So just … walk out the door and I'll leave as soon as I pack back up. Nobody dies, and we're both happy. OK?"

"I've seen some trumped up tricks in my time, Red, but this takes the cake," the assassin chuckled, drawing her own gun and looking confused when Rayne seemed to double over in a midsection defensive stance.

"Please … I don't want to fight," Rayne shook her head, "If you must know … I just took a pregnancy test … and … this shit just isn't worth risking my baby."

"Prove it."

"Huh?" Rayne croaked.

"Prove to me that you're knocked up and I'll walk away and say you were already gone." The Assassin ordered, not taking her gun off the Dhampir.

Rayne blinked a few times then noticed the test in her hand. "Here's my pregnancy test; you can see the results. My partner gave me the easiest to read like I'm some kind of stupid, fucking idiot or something, like he always does, always treating me like a stupid … right, sorry, here, see for yourself …" Rayne cut off her uncharacteristic rambling to ease toward the assassin, the two guns still trained on the other.

Without taking her hand off her own gun, the assassin eased her hand toward the outstretched device and jerked it from the redhead's gasp and back peddled away. She looked at it for a second before glancing back, "This shit doesn't tell me a thing; I don't know how to read this!"

"For fuck's sake …" Rayne growled before easing back toward the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" the Assassin growled, blowing some of her raven hair from her pale freckled face.

"Just … getting the box … instructions are on the box." Rayne said, easing out of the door with the box in her hand before crouching down and throwing it to the other girl.

Rayne watched in silence as the other girl silently read the back of the box, "Well … I'll be damned. You're going to have a baby, congratulations."

"Thank you," Rayne nodded, gun still held firm. "So …are you going to let me go or am I gonna have to get violent?

"One condition, bloodsucker," the Assassin smirked, "If it's a she, I expect her named after me for letting you go."

"Fair enough, what's your name?" Rayne asked as the two slowly lowered their weapons.

"Anne," the Assassin said turning away, "My name's Kimberly Anne." She walked toward the door, but stopped and glanced back. "I'm really surprised, Bloodrayne. By what I heard of you, I thought you wouldn't care about anyone but yourself, but judging by what I just saw… you're going to be a great mama." Anne gave Rayne a quick wink, before leaving her alone.

Rayne stood there for several moments before collapsing on the bed. She shakily dialed the extraction number, "S-Severin … I need a pick up … I … something's happened."

Rayne jumped slightly when James burst into her room at the Brimstone Society private floor of Middleton General Hospital. "Rayne, are you ok? What happened? Severin called and scared me to death!"

"James … I … uh … how do I say this? … um …" Rayne said, glancing away while hugging her midsection. This wasn't the Rayne that James had known for the past few years; this girl seemed more timid and afraid whereas his wife was the bravest semi-human being he'd ever known.

"Raynie, what's wrong?" James asked, taking a seat beside her on the hard, uncomfortable bed.

"James … I … we …" Rayne took a hard gulp. "We're going to have a baby …"

James froze on the spot. "A baby? You're pregnant?"

"I … we … I understand if you're … I'll …" whatever Rayne was going to say was cut off when James took her in a firm, loving kiss.

"Ok, you two," Severin said as he and a female Dhampir doctor stepped into the room. "That's what got you into this mess, so you best calm down."

"Looks like a healthy pregnancy, Mrs. Possible," the doctor said as she looked at the redhead's charts. "You're around a month and a half along, dear, so the fun's just starting."

"Doctor … will my baby … be … like me?" Rayne asked timidly, "Or will she be like her father?"

"I'm afraid that no matter what she'll have the vampiric blood and especially strong since you were sired by Kagan," the doctor smiled sympathetically, "But the hunger shouldn't begin until her vampiric nature comes out of dormancy."

"Dormancy?" James asked in confusion, "Forgive me, I'm a bit new at this …"

"Vampires can't stand purity, baby," Rayne explained. "As long our little girl holds on to her virginity, then she will have some urges to bite, but it won't be overwhelming."

"Rayne's right; sexual purity will aid the baby as long as he or she keeps it." The doctor nodded. "Now, if there's nothing else, then I'll leave you a handbook at the front desk, and you can take her home when ever you're ready."

"So …" James said uncomfortably as the doctor left them alone.

"Severin, I want out," Rayne said, shocking the two men.

"What?" Severin gawked in surprise.

"You don't have to take me completely out of the Society if that's too much to ask, but … I don't want field work anymore. I know enough about human anatomy from my jobs to do something here in the medical center of the base. Just … I don't want to fight anymore." Rayne took a deep breath and grabbed James' hand. "I never knew my mother … and you know my relationship with my father… I don't want my baby to live like I have … I want to be there for her with her father. I want my baby to be happy … it took me almost two hundred years to find my happiness …" she whispered, squeezing James' hand, "I don't want my baby to have to wait that long."

"I'll get right on it, Rayne," Severin said patting his partner's shoulder. "You just go and rest and everything will be fine …"

**Present Day **

"Everything will be fine he says … bullshit …" Rayne whispered before leaving the bedroom.

Rayne studied the couple all through dinner and, surprisingly, without her husband and youngest twins even noticing her quieter behavior. 'Severin would be proud; I finally figured out how to be sneaky … just took having three, way too smart kids to do it.' Rayne thought as she watched the pair.

Rayne tested her daughter by making sure to leave Kim's steak extra rare. Several months ago, it would have sent Kim into a gagging fit with one bite. However, Rayne observed Kim shoveling it down much faster than even Ron's meal. She also noticed that, as had become normal in the last few weeks, the couple had been sitting so close that their shoulders bumped as they moved to eat.

Dinner ended quietly as Ron, James, and the twins moved quickly to watch wrestling in the living room, leaving Kim and Rayne to do the dishes. "Funny … I remember it being James' turn … oh well," Rayne sighed as she gathered up the used plates and dishes and joined her daughter by the sink with Rayne washing the dishes while Kim dried them. "So, everything going ok with Ron, Kimmie-cub?" Rayne asked casually as she cleaned a plate.

"Everything's great, Mom," Kim sighed happily, "I just have to kick myself sometimes for not seeing him like that sooner. Sure, Ron has his quirks, but he can be so sweet and polite, and on missions the last few times he's been … I dunno … more heroic …" Kim sighed again as a dreamy smile crossed her features, "He's not perfect, by any means, but … he's perfect for me."

"I'm happy for you, sweetheart," Rayne smiled lovingly at her daughter before going back to the dishes.

The two redheads continued the dishes in silence before Rayne finally spoke up again in the same casual tone. "So … how long have you been fucking him?"

The only response Rayne received was the sound of a plate shattering on contact with the floor.

**To Be Continued … **


	3. The Return of Bloodrayne

**Chapter 3: The Return of Bloodrayne **

Drew Lipsky, better known as Dr. Drakken, sighed as he led Shego and his henchmen into the latest rent-a-lair 'hidden' in the Rockies. "Why are we here again?" Shego asked dully, looking at her nails through her thin gloves.

"Duh, if we're going to come up with an evil plan to take over the world, I have to be in the proper area to excite the 'evil take over the world plan' muses!" Drakken responded as if it was obvious, "Shego, you oversee the boys moving the stuff in. I'm going to go … muse …" He said, walking off and leaving Shego to stare at him in dumbfounded awe.

Shego shook her head and got out of the henchmen's way. She took a deep breath as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, impatiently wishing they'd have gotten her magazine box unloaded first. Her usually uninterested expression changed to one of shock when a buzzing sound began to erupt from her cleavage. She stood there in surprise for a moment before she brought her hands up to her collar and unzipped it to where she could pull out the beeper nestled between her breasts.

The shocked expression slowly melted into a smile as she read three number 'six's in a row on the small screen.

Drakken sat Indian style in the room that would be his main office, but jumped and cowered when the sound of screaming came from the main room of the rent-a-lair. "W-what's going on? Kim Possible?" Drakken asked, hoping it was just the teen hero tracking him down early. But as he opened the door and entered the main room, he turned pale and felt as though he'd be sick. His twenty four hired hands lay dead across the blood covered floor, their throats obviously ripped out.

"W-What happened? Shego?" Drakken asked in a mix of fear and concern.

"Oh, I'm right here, Dr. D," Shego's voice came from the shadows around him, causing the elder mad scientist to yelp. "Just enjoying a light snack, that's all."

Drakken's eyes widened when Shego walked out of the shadows. Her black and green uniform was unzipped down to her navel. The suit and the revealed skin was covered in splotches of blood. Drakken backpedaled away as Shego finally stopped, cocking a hip out and running a gloved finger from her navel on up between her cleavage. Taking a bit of blood from her skin, she sucked the crimson fluid from her fingers before smirking at her boss. "You know, Dr. D, you should have fed those boys better. They don't seem to have many fatty acids." "Do you know what is so bad about this situation, Doc?" She continued, stepping toward the doctor again. He stepped back with every step she took 'til his back hit the railing. "Despite your annoying personality and pain-in-the-ass plans … I was actually getting to like you. That's why I'm gonna do something different with you." She said before biting her lip so hard a coating of red oozed from the bite-mark. "This'll hurt like a motherfucker, and you'll feel funky for a while … but … you'll thank me for it later."

Drakken's eyes widened in shock as Shego pressed her lips to his in a very firm, open mouthed kiss. She finally pulled away leaving Drakken breathless and tasting a foreign, coppery taste in his mouth. He nervously swallowed the liquid, earning a fangy grin from his partner. "Now comes the sucky part." Shego stated, and before Drakken could question, he felt Shego sink her fangs into his jugular.

Drakken fell to the ground with Shego following and still holding tight to him. She let go of his neck long enough to stare into his glazed over eyes. "Sorry, Dr. D, but I have to kill you for your body to accept the change, hope you don't mind." She said before going back to work, making Drakken gasp one last time in a mix of pain and pleasure.

* * *

'OK …' Kim forced her mind to think as she stared forward in the Possibles' family kitchen. 'I had to have heard wrong. I HAD to have heard WRONG.' She said to herself, forcing herself to look at her mother. "I…I… I'm s-sorry, could you … repeat that?" Kim stuttered, blushing crimson at what she thought she had heard. 

"How long have you and Ron been fucking? You know, hitting the sheets, doin' it doggy style, sex?" Mrs. Possible asked again, this time with a cocked eyebrow.

"I … Uh … Um …" Kim paled as she stared at her mother, shaking her head slightly.

"Oh come on, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible sighed, crossing her arms. "I haven't seen any bloody sheets so your first time probably wasn't in your bedroom. Unless you properly cleaned up after yourselves."

"I …" Kim tried to respond, lie, tell the truth, anything, but her vocabulary was shattered by the very concept of this conversation.

"Probably not Ron's bedroom either. Mrs. Stoppable would have talked to me about it by now if that was the case … wait, I know!" Mrs. Possible's eyes lit up, "Was it in the tree house in Ron's backyard?" She noticed Kim's face turn blood red yet again and smiled. "So it was the tree house. Kimberly Anne, you shouldn't have sex in that … thing; you'd be safer doing it during freefall!"

"W-Why are you asking … um … any-any-anyway?" Kim forced out, making herself make eye contact with her mother.

"There is a reason, Kimmie," Mrs. Possible sighed, "And it will be difficult to explain, and even more difficult for you to believe, but …" she started, but was interrupted by the Kimmunicator going off in Kim's pocket.

'Thank you, God!' Kim mentally praised as she pulled out her Kimmunicator, "Go, Wade," Kim said quicker than usual.

"Is something wrong, Kim? You look flushed," Wade noted as Kim stared intently at the small screen.

"No, I'm fine," Kim shook her head, "What's the sitch?"

"Found Drakken and Shego's hide-out," Wade said with a confident smirk.

"Good, we need a ride," Kim spoke quicker than normal.

"Already got a chopper in route, Kim. It should be there in the next few minutes." Wade nodded, "Good luck," he said as the screen flashed off.

"Well, duty calls, Mom," Kim flashed a beaming smile to her mother, "Talk more when we get back." she said, bounding into the living room where Ron was watching TV with Jim and Tim.

"You can count on it …" Mrs. Possible narrowed her eyes.

* * *

"Why are you so edgy, KP?" Ron asked as they scaled the steep side of the mountain toward Drakken and Shego's lair. He was getting more than a bit nervous, sure Kim had slipped and fell occasionally, but Ron had had to catch her four times since they started climbing. He had only seen her like this when she was trying to ask out Josh Mankey.

"I'm not edgy," Kim said, squeaking a moment as her fingers slipped, but managed to catch herself. "I don't see why you think I'm edgy. I'm not edgy!"

"Kim …" Ron said in a laughable attempt at sternness.

"OK," Kim took a deep breath and let Ron catch up to hang by the rocky side beside her. "Mom … I don't know how she found out, but … Ron, she knows about … us."

"Gee, KP, we've been dating for a couple months now. I'd think she'd figure THAT out by now."

"No, she knew about THAT us, I'm talking about she knows about _us_!" she hissed the word 'us' to try to get her point across.

"Um … I don't get it …" Ron blinked in confusion.

"SHE KNOWS ABOUT US HAVING SEX, RONALD, GOD!" Kim yelled, then covered her mouth and blushed when she realized she'd made an echo.

"Ooooooh, she knows about THAT us, huh?" Ron nodded, seemingly unaffected, as Kim gave him a look that screamed 'Duh!' "And how did she take it?"

"I … I um … I don't know! She didn't seem that upset, but I've never heard my mom use the 'F' word before, let alone in a question addressed to me!" Kim shook her head dramatically, "But … she seemed … I don't know … she didn't seem angry about it …"

"Then why are you so upset, KP," Ron said ,moving in quick to give her a quick peck of a kiss on the lips. "Your mom's cool, so no worries, ok? As long as your dad doesn't find out, it's cool."

"And when and if Dad finds out?" Kim looked at him as they started to climb again, but froze at the question. The two teens stared at each other for a moment before speaking in unison. "Black hole deep…"

"We'll worry about that later," Kim said, starting to climb again, "Let's go kick Drakken and Shego's butt again. That always makes me feel better."

"Yup, and being shot at always makes me feel better too, KP!" Ron added good-naturedly, earning an eye roll from his girlfriend.

The duo made it up to the lair and was surprised to see no guards posted. "Something doesn't feel right about this, Kim …" Ron said hesitantly, "Something doesn't feel right at all …" He then noticed Kim's eyes seemed to glaze over and a hungry look crossed her features. "Kim, are you ok?"

"Do you smell that, Ron?" She asked, licking her lips. "I … I've never smelled anything like it before, Ron … it smells so good … so delicious …"

"Kim?" Ron asked as she started walking into the base, before breaking into a run toward the delicious scent. "KP, wait up!" Ron yelled, running after her.

Kim proved a much faster runner, but when Ron heard Kim's loud scream up ahead, nothing would stop him from getting to her.

What Ron found was like something from one of his and Felix's video games and horror movies rolled into one gruesome package. The floor of the lair was filled with the bodies of Drakken's henchmen and soaked in their blood. "Kim, call Wade," Ron gulped, trying to keep from losing his lunch.

Kim just stared at the blood, her hands clamped over her face with her chest heaving. Ron took a deep breath and moved to her side. "I swear I'm not trying to cop a feel," Ron whispered as he reached in her pocket and pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, you there pal? Wade? Wade, pick up, man, this is serious …" Ron spoke into the device, but only got static in reply. "Way not cool …"

"Come on, Kimmie, lets get out of here …" Ron said, placing a arm around Kim's trembling shoulders and turning her toward the door, but was shocked to find four cloaked men standing in the door way. "Oh boy …"

"Lookie what we have here, boys!" their leader smirked and approach the duo. "A half-blood bitch and an afternoon snack." They all laughed when Ron stood between the shell shocked Kim and the pale faced dark haired men. "Aw, look, the blood bank wants to be a hero. Let's show him what happens to heroes."

The men all gave the two teens bright smiles, showing off very long, very sharp fangs. "Let's have some fun with the cow before we kill him," one of them said as he backhanded Ron, sending him flying across the room.

Kim snapped out of her shock and threw a punch at the man, who caught her fist with inhuman strength. "Oh, you like it rough then, baby?" the leader grinned at the girl before glancing at the three others. "Get him; I want her boyfriend to watch a real man at work with his toy." He said, turning back to Kim, who was struggling to get her fist free from the man's grasp.

"My name's Darien," the man grinned down, his long black bangs falling in his face as he pulled Kim closer, gripping her long red hair with his free hand. "And you, my beautiful, young Dhampir, are about to be shown a good time."

Kim yelped when he jerked her hair hard. "Don't touch her!" Ron yelled warningly, earning a laugh from the four inhuman attackers.

"Or you'll do what, beat me up? Pathetic human, shut up and let me have my fun." Darien hissed, before turning back to Kim, and pulled even harder on her hair before letting go of her hair to grope her chest with his free hands. "You look a lot like the only Dhampir worthy of my time, my dear. Tell me are you any relation to a 'Bloodrayne'?" Kim spat in his face, only to receive a slap in return. "No matter, I can pretend you're her, and still make you feel real nice."

"Get her good, Dare!" One of his underlings cheered before going still. "D-Darien …" He whimpered looking down at the harpoon through his chest. The weapon had a large, gold chain leading into the shadows.

A moment later, the cloaked man was thrown by the chain through the air with the harpoon retracting, jerking from his body with a sickening sound as he flew and hit the ground.

"Who's there?" the three remaining men seemed unnerved as the sound of high heels clicking on the hard floor was echoed from the shadow soon accompanied by Dr. Rayne Possible dressed in a way Kim and Ron had never seen.

"Oh fuck … it's her … it's really her …" One of the men holding Ron said, trembling fiercely.

Rayne was dressed in skintight, black and red leather pants, spiked high heels, and a matching, equally tight, vest-like top that left very little to the imagination. On her waist were two strange looking guns, and upon her wrists were gauntlets, which held large blades that looked like they belonged on a propeller plane. "Hello, boys, I believe you were talking about me a few minutes ago, weren't you?" she said as she walked toward them, her tightly restrained and barely covered breasts bouncing with each step. Kim and Ron were dumbfounded by the way Mrs. Dr. Possible was talking.

"What's the matter, boys?" Rayne said, resting her hands on her hips and smirking at the three men. "Why not let the girl go, and forget about the wet dream. I'm right here. If you want me, come and take me, that is if you're Vampire enough to take a 'half-blood bitch'."

"Don't just stand there, GET HER!" Darien yelled at the two holding Ron, who looked back at him questioningly.

"Ok, you bunch of fagots, if you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me," Rayne hissed, snapping her arm blades forward. "Take your goddamn hands off my kids right now, while your hands are still attached to your arms."

All three remaining men let go of Kim and Ron instantly. Darien backed away from Kim fearfully. "Oh god, you're … she's … Ms. Bloodrayne, ma'am, I really didn't know …" Darien whimpered backing toward the door. Kim and Ron both gasped when Rayne spun around on one leg, throwing a bladed arm out and slicing into thirds the injured man who had snuck up behind her, before turning back to glare at Darien.

"Nice distraction tactic, it might have worked on me in the forties." Rayne sneered, taking a step toward the leader.

"There's three of us left, boys, and just one of her," Darien spoke up, taking a careful step toward his horrified underlings.

Kim and Ron stood in utter shellshock as the mother literally leapt across the room, wrapped her arms and legs around one of Darien's cronies and bit into his jugular vein to the point that blood sprayed out from the junction of her lips and his neck. Rayne hung on as the man fell backwards, and she finally broke her hold to sink her blade into the man's chest.

"M-Mom?" Kim whimpered, moving closer to Ron unconsciously and clinging to his arm.

As she stood up, Rayne's blades snapped back and in their place sprung her Carpathian Dragon handguns. The last minion whimpered as the shots of hardened blood flew from the barrels of her guns and tore through the minion's flesh before he finally collapsed in a heap. "Sorry, Dare was it? I'm not one for gang-banging. I like the simple one-on-one dance. So … wanna dance or not, babe?" Rayne smirked angrily as she stalked toward the leader.

Darien hissed as he jumped at Rayne, who simply caught him by the neck and held him off the ground. "That was quick and unfulfilling. You really need to work on your stamina, sweets," Rayne taunted, "Now that that's out of the way, time for the pillow talk. Why did you make this mess?"

"Go to hell," Darien growled, only to be slammed on his back and lifted back up.

"Been there, done that, bought the T-shirt, now are you going to answer my question or do I have to cut something off?" Rayne asked again, sinking her fingernails into his neck.

"We didn't," Darien coughed, "the boss's daughter did. We just came to clean it up."

"Who's the boss?" Rayne asked again, "I suggest saying what I wanna hear unless you want the first step of a sex-change operation done for you …" she suggested in a sing-song voice.

"Kagan … my boss is Kagan. He's finally recovered from what you did to him a few years ago, and he's getting ready to take out the human race and you with it, blood-traitor!" Darien spat defiantly.

"Kagan? Ok, I want you to give him a message from me, ok?" Rayne growled, pulling Darien closer. "Tell that bitch that he's not the only one back; I'm coming to kick his ass, and if you or anyone else in your 'lil club comes near my daughter or any of her friends, you'll wish for death. I'm holding you personally responsible for this message. _Am I clear, Dare?_" she finished, sticking her blade up between his legs.

"Crystal …" Darien squeaked.

"Then get the fuck out of here, you little pansy, before I decide to kill you and send the message myself." Rayne hissed as she released the man, who ran from the lair as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Are you two ok?" Rayne asked, sounding now like Mrs. Dr. P. Her heart constricted when she saw Kim try to hide behind Ron. "Kimmie … Ron … it's me …"

Ron seemed to move a bit more between the two as they both eyed her in a mix of apprehension and fear. "I … I'm sorry you had to see me like that kids … I … I had hoped you never would … I'm so sorry …" Rayne was in near tears from the look her daughter was giving her.

"Guys, it's ok. She's still your mom, Kim," another voice spoke from the door as Wade walked in, in the flesh. "When I lost signal with you, I switched to the Brimstone network sensors, saw what was going on, and called your mom." Wade explained as he slowly approached the stunned and frightened Kim and Ron. "Your mom has a lot to tell you, Kim… both of you … should have been told a long time ago …" he added, shooting a glare at Rayne before turning back to Kim and Ron. "Look, after that I probably wouldn't look at my mom the same either, but she did save your lives, and she does have a story to tell. But not here, let's get you all home and cleaned up ok?"

Ron glanced from Kim to Wade to Rayne before nodding at Kim, and silently led her behind Rayne and Wade toward a chopper still running out side the front of the lair.

Kim and Ron sat together on the couch after they were dropped off with Kim's mother at the Possible home. Rayne had gone down into the basement with Kim's father for what seemed like hours before they finally came back up with Rayne looking more like the Mrs. Dr. P. Kim and Ron were used to.

"Ron, could you and I have a chat in the kitchen?" James said, glancing at Kim's boyfriend, who suddenly lost feeling in his forearm and hand as Kim wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. "Ok, it can wait …"

"OK, I guess I'm talking to both of you then …" Rayne sighed as James sat on the large chair next to the couch and she sat on the arm. "Kimmie, Ron, how old do you think I am?" Rayne asked, looking as nervous as the teens were.

Kim and Ron looked at each other before turning back to Rayne, "Thirtyish … maybe …" Ron said, while Kim just nodded.

"I'm … a bit older than that …" Rayne closed her eyes and appeared to be bracing herself. "I was born … early winter … 1803…"

Ron snickered a moment, but paled when he realized no one else was laughing. "You're serious … aren't you?" Kim asked, lacing her trembling fingers with Ron's.

"I know you've heard of Vampires from all kinds of fictional sources: movies, books, video games…" Rayne gulped, "My father … if you could call him that, raped my mother nine months before I was born. I am … what you call a Dhampir, a half-blood Human/Vampire. And because of that, Kim, you, Jim, and Tim are at least one-quarter Vampire."

"W-What's … I …" Kim stammered, squeezing Ron's hand to the point that it was causing him pain.

"You should be starting to get a thirst for blood; it'll lose it's coppery, disgusting scent and taste, and will taste … sweeter, almost undeniable… you'll also notice your already above average reflexes and strength will increase … you will learn to use 'sights' other than standard human vision." Rayne said as if she'd been preparing this talk for some time.

"Why is this happening now?" Kim asked, in a trembling voice. "My birthday isn't for a couple more months … does it have to do with age? Maturity? What?"

"Well …" Rayne really dreaded this part. "Kim, I'm sure you've seen in the movies how Vampires hate holy and pure things? Well that's only partly right. Vampires can go into a church, touch a cross, and it won't stop them at all. That part of the legend comes from the fact that for whatever biological reason … Vampire blood and abilities cannot manifest in a virgin."

It took Kim and Ron a moment of silence before it finally sunk into their minds what that meant. Ron broke the silence in the room with a broken hearted voice. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

"What?" Kim and Rayne both snapped at the same time, cutting their eyes to the young man. "Ron, you didn't do anything to me. What we did, WE did together. It wasn't your idea, Ron, remember, it was mine. We talked about it. We agreed to it, and then we … did it."

"It takes two to tango, Ron," Rayne piped in before smiling gently. "Besides it was bound to happen eventually. Kimmie would eventually get close to someone. I'm actually overjoyed that it was you."

"I could have said no. I could have said we'd wait. I could have done … something to keep her from …" Ron stopped himself from saying or even finishing the sentence in thought. Unfortunately, Kim did it for him.

"From becoming a blood sucking monster?" Kim's trembling voice snapped at him and her mother both, "A freak, or a 'Queen of the Undead'?"

"Kim, I didn't mean it like that!" Ron exclaimed, but Kim had already bounded up the stairs.

"Go to her, Ronald," James spoke up for the first time during this whole conversation. Ron turned to see him in tears. "She needs you right now. Just … be careful of her bite. At least until she learns to control her impulses a bit."

"I'm glad she has you, Ron," Rayne spoke up. "When I found out what I was, I had no one to lean on, not even my mother. For years, I pushed everyone away. Don't let Kim make my mistakes, Ron, please …"

Ron nodded and walked up the stairs toward his girlfriend's loft. He found her curled in a ball on her bed trembling. "Hey, KP," Ron said, sitting down on the bed at her feet.

"Ron … I … I don't think we're working out so well," Kim stated, sniffling slightly.

"Oh?" Ron questioned with a nod, knowing good and well what she was trying to pull.

"Yeah, you know … I'm a cheerleader and stuff and you're more … well … we're not really all that compatible," Kim said, sitting up while avoiding looking at him at all cost. "You need someone more … good for you. Tara just broke up with Josh you know. She never really got over her crush on you… then there's Zita, I'm sure she'd love to go out with you again … and then there's Yori in Japan, I'm sure she could help you master that Monkey Kung Fu stuff you've got and … and …"

"Good," Ron nodded, placing his chin in his hand. "Yori and I can stop having to sneak around. She was getting tired of having to bite her pillow when she came in the downstairs bedroom."

"Then it's all settled then." Kim nodded, letting her long, scarlet red locks hide her face.

"Kim, I was kidding." Ron said, glancing at her with a semi-smile.

"Doesn't matter, it's better for you to go on and find someone else, Ron," Kim said; a single tear fell down from her face, striking her knee.

"KP …"

"We're better off as friends who see each other a few hours a day at the most, right? I mean, I know I wasn't THAT good, and …"

"Kim…"

"I mean you have some real beautiful, exotic girls who like you, Ron. Zita, Tara, Yori, they're all ten times better than me."

"Kimmie, that's …"

"Ron, just go, I'm not good for you! I'm not even HUMAN!"

"Kimberly Anne." Ron spoke up with firmness and pure caring in his voice that caused Kim's brain to take a sudden stop if only for it being the first time he'd used her full name.

"Ron …"

"Hush," Ron said, placing his palm over her mouth. "I woke up this morning, madly in love with my best friend whom I've known as long as I can remember, and is the most beautiful, normal, and all around greatest person I have ever had the blessing of knowing." He then slid his hand to the side and brought his other up to hold her face, making her keep eye contact. "Do you know what's changed in the last couple hours?"

"What?" Kim whimpered as a tear slid down her pink cheek.

"Jack."

"Ron …" Kim blushed slightly.

"I'm dead serious, KP," Ron said cracking a lopsided smile, "Jack, the new manager at Bueno Nacho, shaved his head and grew a goatee since I saw him last. It's so freaky. I'm not kidding."

Kim blinked then shoved him off the bed, sending him to the floor laughing loudly. "Ron Stoppable, you're such a fruit!"

"Perhaps," Ron grinned, "But only you and my folks know it." He said with a wink.

He climbed back on the bed and pulled the redhead into a warm hug. "I love you, KP."

"But Ron … I'm really not normal … I'm a … half vampire … I could … what if I hurt you without meaning to?" Kim said, half fighting the hug.

"Number one, KP, you know what I always say: Never Be Normal." Ron tightened his grip on her, "and number two, I trust you and if I was to go down, getting the mother of all hickeys from you would be my dream death."

"That's not funny…" Kim said, pulling away with a pout though the upwardly quirking lips showed she was trying not to laugh. "But … I guess I love you too, you idiot."

"Good, now come here," Ron said, opening his arms, and this time she let him hold her willingly, and threw her legs over his lap to snuggle into him. "We'll get through this, KP," Ron whispered as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. "I'll be right there with you ever step of the way. Promise."

**To Be Continued … **


	4. Bloodrage

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME LIMEY SCENES! THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE READING** **ADULT AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS BE WARNED. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Chapter 4: Bloodrage **

**_Tower_** **_of London_** … **_London, England, October 30th _**

"The time is approaching," Kagan said as he ran his finger over a large sealed casket in a secret room at the very top of the famous tower. It was surrounded with crosses, sealed with massive chains, and being filled with a fountain of holy water. "The Father's two hundred year imprisonment is closing to an end… Shelia." He said turning to the shadows as Shego stepped out.

"Yes, father?" Shego asked lowly.

"You have grown powerful; I am most impressed. Though… your choice in mates is unusual…" Kagan said, cocking an eyebrow at his child. "But, who am I to talk?" He shrugged, "We must have the blood of an untainted Dhampir of strong human connection. She must have not fed from a living creature. Can you accomplish this for me, daughter?"

"She? Please tell me we have the same one in mind?" Shego gave a fanged grin.

"The worthless spawn of a worthless spawn actually has a use, it seems," Kagan smirked before lifting a finger. "One thing though, Daughter… The blood … must come straight from her heart." He said, tossing Shego an ornamental stake.

"This … is going to be fun." Shego laughed, easing into the shadows.

"You have three nights to do this," He stated, staring into the shadows. "Should you fail, we'll have to wait a whole year 'til the next Samhain. I am not a patient man, and should we be forced to wait, I will be most... displeased."

"No problem, Father," Shego said as she fully disappeared.

"Soon, Father," Kagan said, turning back to the casket, "we will lead our people to the greatness we deserve."

* * *

**_Middleton, Colorado_** … 

Soft music floated on the air, barely hiding the ragged breathing and sighs in the third story loft of the Possible family home. Sweaty red hair was slung back as Kim arched her back as she brought her pelvis down to meet her lover's. She opened her eyes as she laced her fingers with Ron's, locking emerald green with chocolate brown.

"Love you, KP," Ron breathed, and she replied by raising her hips and then dropping them back down quickly.

She repeated the process several more times, increasing the speed and force of the moves with each drop. She smiled lovingly as Ron smiled up at her trustingly. Then like a freight train, the rush of pure pleasure slammed into her, and instead of screaming out, she leaned forward, her mouth wide open. Ron's eyes never stopped watching her until she sunk her teeth, her fangs, into his neck and ripped the flesh open.

Kim Possible moaned in dual pleasure as Ron Stoppable's blood rushed into her mouth with such force that it ran down the corners of her mouth, and down her chest …

"NOOOOOO!" Kim screamed as she sat up in her bed, trembling.

"KP?" Ron asked as he sat up from his place beside her. And to his surprise, instead of diving into his chest like she usually did with nightmares, she pulled away to the point she fell out of bed.

"No, Ron, stay away … I don't … I'll hurt you … please … don't touch me … I'll hurt you …" Kim breathed, her green eyes wide with terror as she crawled away from the young man in her bed.

"Kimmie!" Rayne said, bursting in through the door to the bedroom and, almost in one step, was at her daughter's side.

"I killed him …" Kim whimpered as Rayne pulled her into a motherly hug, "I killed him, I killed him … I killed him …"

"Kimmie, it was just a bad dream … just a bad dream …" Rayne whispered soothingly into Kim's hair as she rocked her back and forth. "Ron, care to go put a pot of coffee on?"

"I …" Ron started to argue, but the glowing green eyes of Kim's mother's glare convinced him otherwise. "Coffee comin' right up!" he said as he exited the bedroom. Rayne looked down at her daughter; there'd been some rough nights before, but this was the worse in the months since she learned of her Vampiric heritage.

"Kimmie?" Rayne said as she picked her daughter up in a cradle before sitting down on the bed. "Kimmie, it was just a bad dream … I know what you're afraid of and it's ok to be afraid of that." She whispered as Kim's crying slowly subsided as she rested her head on her mother's breast. "You know, Kimmie, your father and I make love around eight to ten times a week. We have since we moved in together. Do you know what has lasted longer than even my love for your father?"

Kim glanced up sniffling. "I'm terrified every time. I'm scared I'll lose control of myself and hurt or kill him. Just like you're afraid your instincts are going to take over and you're going to hurt Ron."

"R-really?" Kim sniffled as Rayne wiped some tears from her daughter's pink cheeks.

"Yup, and do you know what that means?" Rayne asked, and Kim shook her head no. "It means … even though you have the blood of a vampire, you're still human where it counts … right here." She said, pressing her finger in the center of Kim's chest over her beating heart.

"Now then, I'm going to go and calm Ron down, drink some coffee, and then cuddle with your father … maybe even more." Rayne smirked suggestively.

"Eww … TMI, mom …" Kim blushed slightly.

"What? It's 2 AM, plenty of night left to have some good couple-ly fun," Rayne said, standing up from the bed. "Ron'll be up in a second; you go back to sleep and try not to worry about your other part too much, ok, Kimmie?" Rayne waited for Kim to nod before walking out of the bedroom.

Rayne walked down into the kitchen to see Ron standing beside the pot of coffee. She looked him over and could see that here, without the baggy clothing, he was pretty decent to look at. Dressed in an A-shirt and Fearless Ferret boxers, Rayne had to agree that along with his fierce loyalty and caring, Ron Stoppable wasn't all that bad to look at. "You know, Ron, if it wasn't for James, and Kim laying claim on you, I wouldn't mind grabbing you up for myself." Rayne teased as she walked up to stand next to the boy.

Ron stared slack jawed before Rayne laughed. "I was joking, Ron." She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a small sip. "Perfect, Ron … so … are you ok?" She asked, glancing his way.

"I guess I am … I wish I could do more to help her though," Ron said, glancing at his fists on the counter. "This isn't the first nightmare she's had since we found out, but the most intense I've seen … at least the most intense with me with her. I've never seen KP … so scared before."

"It's the first day of Samhain, Ron," Rayne said, taking another sip. "This is the time of the year when the spirits of the dead are free to roam the world of the living. It affects our kind, increases the power of the vampiric blood in our system. Nothing scientific about it, just proves not all things in this world can be explained… like that strange power in your own blood."

"I thought you only drank blood …" Ron said, changing the subject before it hit the subject he swore to Master Sensei he wouldn't breach.

"I'm only half vampire, Ron, and besides, I like food too," Rayne laughed a little, "I could live off only blood like full blooded vampires, but I don't have to."

"Right, sorry … I know you've already been over that … just …" Ron sighed, "I'm worried; Kim's supposed to be the strong one while I cower behind her leg. That's how it's always been. I'm not sure I have what it takes to step up to the plate for her … She's so scared of failing and hurting me … what if I let her down?"

"You won't," Rayne stated simply, sitting the empty cup into the sink. "You haven't failed her in the years you two have been together. She needs you, Ron, more than ever, and I couldn't think of anyone better to stand by her through this."

"But …" Ron started.

"Do you love my daughter, Ronald?" Rayne asked, staring him with an almost haunting gaze.

"More than anything, even a Grande Sized Naco meal," Ron said without missing a beat.

"Then you won't let her down, you two have some hard roads to travel though. But I believe you two can make it, and James and I will be right there with you …" Rayne then smirked, "Two suggestions though. One: when you go back up there, Kim may be more comfortable with you spooning her from behind. She can't be tempted with your jugular that way… and two … Ron, comparing your love for your girlfriend and your love of fast food isn't all that flattering …"

"It's not?" Ron blinked in surprise.

"No, it's not …" Rayne tightened her lips trying to keep from chuckling. "Now get back up there and go to sleep, it's still night time."

"Ok, Mrs. Dr. P., Goodnight," Ron gave a smile before disappearing out of the kitchen.

Rayne smiled after him as she leaned back and finished off her mug of coffee and checked the microwave clock. "Ok … James has slept enough for tonight …" she chuckled to her self as she placed the mug in the sink and walked with swaying hips out of the room.

* * *

"Still awake, KP?" Ron whispered as he entered the loft bedroom. 

"I think it's just stir craziness," Kim responded as Ron moved around to the opposite side of the bed from where she lay. "I'm going to call up Wade in the morning. You know … get back in the saddle." Kim sighed contently as she felt Ron slide up to her back and wrap his arms around her waist.

"You sure you're up for it, Kim?" He asked, one of the seldom moments she'd ever heard his real 'serious-voice'.

"Yeah, if you're there with me. Going to go shopping tomorrow with Monique, I think I need some new mission clothes for my triumphant return." She said, wiggling back against him. "And you're not close enough …"

"Close enough? If I got any closer I'd be inside … oh … um … ok …" He said, turning a deep blush when he felt Kim slide up her nightshirt slightly. The blush intensified on instinct as she reached behind herself to grip the elastic of his boxers.

Kim closed her eyes and gave a content moan enjoying the feeling of fullness. "Love you, Ronnie …" She whispered, relishing in the feeling of his heartbeat at her back and inside her, and suddenly opened her eyes wide when she felt a sting at the back of her neck.

"Are you … biting me?" She forced down a giggle.

"Only fair, your mom and dad said once you get more control, you'll be biting me," came Ron's smug reply. "Want me to stop?"

"No, just … go a little to the left…" She giggled, gripping his wrists.

* * *

Monique was humming a happy tune as she got out of the sedan and walked toward the kitchen door of the Possible home. She had been surprised the night before when Kim called her to arrange a shopping trip. Kim had been a hermit all summer, only seen out with Ron. Monique was greatly relieved to see her best friend showing signs of life again. 

"Morning, Monique," Mrs. Dr. Possible smiled at the African-American girl as she walked into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast, Mrs. Possible? Can I go ahead and get some before Ron comes over and inhales it all?"

"Not funny," Ron groaned as he stumbled into the kitchen with slightly torn boxers and his A-shirt hanging by one strap. "Spend the night, Ron? What happened to …" Monique stopped when the scene processed. Ron, just waking up at the Possible home early in the morning, sleep clothes torn, arms covered in deep scratches, equals … Monique let out a loud squeal causing Ron and Rayne both to jump.

"Where's Kim?" Monique beamed excitedly.

"Still asleep in her …" Ron said, but Monique was already gone before he could get the words out of his mouth. "Room …"

Kim sighed in her sleep as she felt a warm hand stroking her arm. "Ready to go again then …" Kim moaned softly as she rolled over in her bed, expecting to come face to face with Ron, but instead locked eyes with Monique.

"Was it good for you too, lover?" Monique asked in a low voice.

Kim answered the only way she could. She screamed loudly and jumped away from her best girl friend, falling out of bed. "MONIQUE! DON'T **DO THAT**!" Kim scolded as she sat up and glared at her either not modest or didn't realized she was naked.

"I just had to congratulate you on leaving the Big V club the way my sister did me," Monique giggled as she sat up. "So was that the first time? I doubt it 'cause the bed smells very Ron-ish and your mom seemed very calm about Ron coming down looking like he was ravished by a mountain lion."

"That's none of your business …" Kim blushed, searching the floor for her discarded nightshirt.

"Yes, it is; I'm your best girlfriend," Monique protested. "It's my God given right to know every detail of your sexual escapades."

"If you must know, we've been having sex since the end of June, happy?" Kim sighed, standing up and ignoring the squealing, gushing Monique.

"Damn girl, took you forever to get going," Monique laughed, "But once you two got your rears in gear, you really took off!" She then sat up and pulled her legs underneath her. "So just in here, or have you played elsewhere? Kitchen table? Shower? Hot tub? Ron's THOL?"

"THOL?" Kim cocked an eyebrow.

"Tree House of Love!" Monique gushed, and gasped when Kim's nightshirt slammed into her face.

"Let's eat on the way. After we get done shopping, I'm going to call up Wade." Kim said, buttoning her cargo pants and sliding her green tank top over her shoulders.

"Wow, the hermit comes out of her hut!" Monique teased as they walked down the stairs from her room.

"Everyone's been saying that … anyway, I've had a lot on my mind since the first of summer …" Kim said quizzically. "I think … well … I'm ready to go back to work." She then smiled at her best friend. "But first I think it's time I got a new look."

Before Monique could question, Kim shot forward into the kitchen and gave what was intended to be a short kiss to her boyfriend. Monique watched in awe as Kim and Ron seemed to try to break their length of kiss record from the prom. She was even more stunned when she realized that Kim's parents and brothers were almost unaffected (with the exception of Mr. Possible who was intently gazing at the inside of his news paper).

"Need anything from the mall, Ron?" Kim asked after they broke the kiss.

Ron blushed slightly and nodded. Kim got the message and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready to go, Mon?"

"When am I not ready to shop, Girl?" Monique asked with a cocked eyebrow, already moving toward the door.

"So where to, Kim?" Monique asked as the girls got into her car. "And what's with those shades?" She asked, noticing Kim's very dark sunglasses.

"Sun's … really bright today," Kim answered lamely. "Well Club Banana and Vickie's Chamber, but before we go to the mall we need to stop at the pharmacy."

"Gonna get something to make Ron's night at VC's huh?" Monique teased then was silent in thought for a moment. "But why the pharmacy?"

"We're out of condoms and Ron's out of his toenail fungus remover cream." Kim answered deadpan, whereas Monique went on a gagging spree.

"He's got … EW and you … EW EWWW EW …" Monique convulsed with a disgusted look on her face for a moment. Monique recovered, but still twitched a bit. "You must really love that boy to get that shit for him …"

"I do," Kim answered with a small smile.

Monique just shook her head and backed the car out of the driveway.

* * *

Several hours later, Kim returned home, surprisingly not tired at all. She had waved her friend goodbye before walking into the house carrying her bags. "Home!" She called out and was surprised to see her father and boyfriend seated at the kitchen table over an old paperback book. "What are you two reading?" 

Ron blushed slightly and held up the book. "One of your dad's … your mom gave it to him when they started … um … seeing each other."

Kim blinked and read the title. "_So, Your Lady Bites _by Severin Williams?"

"It's really interesting, KP," Ron said with a smile as he looked over. "Goes through what you're going through from a human's perspective. According to this, you're just a fledgling or a 'Virgin Fang' Dhampir right now. As you mature, you're going to become even more of an erotic creature," Ron gulped at the glare Kim gave him. "Erotic person, I meant erotic person."

"Come on, smooth talker," Kim patted his cheek, "Lets see if Wade has any work for us." She said as Ron stood up and followed her to her bedroom.

Ron sat down on the bed while Kim set her bags beside the bed then opened her night table's drawer. Ron watched her as she pull out her slightly dusty Kimmunicator. "Yo, Wade, you there?" Kim asked as the screen came on.

"Do I know you?" Wade winked as he appeared on the screen. "Long time no see, Kim. How are you doing?"

"Adjusting to things, but I think I'm ready to go back to doing what I do best," Kim smiled, "Got anything for me and Ron to get our feet wet again with?"

"As a matter of fact, there's been actually a request for you personally, came in this morning," Wade said, "I was just about to turn them down. Just a security job really, they want to make sure no major baddie causes any trouble for some kind of black project."

"No big, sounds like," Kim nodded, "Ron and I are all over it."

"Cool, I'll have you a ride there in twenty minutes." Wade smiled, "Welcome back, Kim!"

Kim smiled at Ron, "Got me some new duds too," She said digging through the bag, and tossing Ron his pharmacy bag. "Wait in the living room, I'll be right down."

"Nothing I haven't seen before, KP," Ron wiggled his eyebrows and Kim rolled her eyes.

"Out!" Kim said in mock-anger pointing to the door.

"Fine, fine, didn't seem very bashful last night …" Ron mumbled as he took one last peak inside the closing door. He saw Kim pulling out what looked like some pieces of black and red leather from a black bag as the door closed. "Oh boy…" Ron whimpered before walking on down into the living room.

Ron waited a while before he heard clicking coming down the steps. He glanced up and his jaw went slack. "So what do you think?" Kim asked, holding up her arms and giving a little twirl.

Kim was dressed in skintight leather pants, red with black trim in color, a matching halter top with a very low V-neck showing her matured chest, heeled boots that came up to her knees and tied all the way down, and elbow length black and red gloves. As if icing on the cake, her hair was kept as it usually was, free and flowing around her like a warm flame.

"Ready to go to work, Ron?" Kim asked, walking up to her boyfriend.

"Ab …dab… dub …" Ron attempted to work his mouth and tongue, failing miserably.

"Let's go, Ron," Kim said, wrapping her arm around his and leading him to the door. "Saving the world one security detail at a time."

"Doo …"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place, KP?" Ron asked as the chopper let them out on the rooftop of the old warehouse. 

"This is where Wade said Project Father's Day was," Kim said as she opened the door to the stairwell. "Coming, lover?" She asked, bowing dramatically.

"But of course, sexy," Ron said as over the top as Kim, as they walked down the stairs giggling as children while holding each other's hand.

"Hello?" Kim asked as they came out on the floor of the warehouse. "Is anyone here?"

"Over here!" the only person in the warehouse responded. At a large desk with her back to duo was a woman in an official looking government uniform with her dark hair tied up in a bun. "Just finishing something, c'mon over!" She called in a vaguely familiar voice.

Kim grabbed Ron's arms for a moment, smelling some different scents in the air. "Stay on your toes, Ron." She said before the pair slowly and carefully made their way to the lone woman.

Kim and Ron stopped behind the woman. "So, Miss, what's this Project thing?" Ron asked curiously.

"Oh, let me show you!" She said turning faster then humanly possible and diving at Kim.

"She… go …" Kim gasped, but found it hard to breath … to move as her mouth and eyes widened in shock and the sudden intense pain in her chest.

Kim glanced down and to her horror saw a metallic stake imbedded into her chest with dark red blood bubbling around it.

"NO!" She vaguely heard Ron scream as he jumped at Shego.

"No, I'm not finished yet," Shego stated as she caught the teen by the neck and held him off the ground. "That should be enough," She sneered as the clear edges of the hollow stake became dark red showing it was full. "What the hell?" She asked as she turned her attention to the young man in her other hand… more exactly his golden yellow eyes and rising hair.

"Let. Her. Go …" Ron growled in a voice not his own, as he kicked out, making Shego dropped both teens, Ron dropping to a crouch while Kim crumbled with the metal stake still imbedded in her trembling chest.

Shego had never seen the buffoon like this before, but didn't have time to think about it as he began punching and kicking with speeds even a full blooded Vampire would have trouble dodging.

"HELP!" Shego barked as the crates around the warehouse opened and a large group of vampire minions came out. The distraction was all Shego needed as she dropped and rolled toward the jerking redhead lying in a growing puddle of blood. She gripped the metallic object imbedded in her chest. "I'll help you get that off your chest, Princess." Shego grinned as she roughly jerked the stake from her heart.

"Kim!" Ron yelled, whatever had gotten into him instantly fading as he was slammed by a vampire and sent tumbling toward his gasping girlfriend.

"KIM!" He screamed again as he lifted her in his arms as she began to claw and grip him as if trying to find an anchor. "Oh god, Kim…" Ron breathed as he placed a hand over her bleeding wound in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

"R-Ron … I … I'm scare-scared …" She gasped, pain and fear spawned tears running down her cheeks.

Ron hunched over Kim protectively as they were surrounded by the vampire minions and Shego. "I've got what I came for." She said glancing to the bloody stake, then turned to the vampires. "Kim'll bleed to death in a few minutes. Let her die in his arms then do what you want with their bodies."

"Enjoy eternity together, ta!" Shego waved as she walked away.

"R-Ron …" Kim whispered, her eyes starting to glaze over. "Don't leave … don't leave me …" She whimpered as she clung to Ron with the last of her strength.

"Kim," Ron said, more serious than Kim had ever heard him. "I want you to bite me."

"N-No …" Kim coughed, a line of red traveling from the corner of her mouth to her chin as she spoke.

"If you drink fresh human blood, it'll help you heal, it's your only chance," Ron said gripping her shoulders. "I can't let you die. I can't."

"Ron …what if … I …c-can't stop …" her voice trembled, still trying to fight.

"Look, Kim, They'll kill me anyway," Ron nodded, "And you may not finish me off, KP, but they will no doubt. So just do it."

"I love you, Kimberly Anne; my blood can save you. Take it." He said, lifting her up and to where her nose touched the side of his neck.

"B-But …" Kim whispered.

"Do it…" Ron said firmly, as the sound of Ron's life blood pumping through his veins filled her ears and its smell filled her nostrils.

She let her tongue out to trace his jugular up and down for a few moments. "Love you …" She whispered one last time before she sank her fangs into his soft flesh. Hearing him moan her name and the delicious taste of his blood flowing rapidly into her mouth and down her throat made her suck even harder on his wound.

The pain in her chest eased with every swallow, and she felt strength returning to her arms as she wrapped her arms and one leg around Ron's body to hold him tight to her while she sucked more and more of his fluids from his neck. Her eyes began to glaze over as the taste filled her mouth and mind.

"Kim …" she heard a wheeze but it didn't matter. Just a little more... It was so good. So good …

Finally, she shoved Ron's body to the ground, snarling and panting. She wanted more… needed more … had to have more. Her blood red eyes finally turned to the stunned minions surrounding her. She could see the blood flowing through them. Could hear their hearts pumping delicious juices through them. More.

* * *

Rayne dropped down from the chopper on the warehouse almost an hour since Wade lost contact with the two teenagers. "Severin, Wade, I'm here. Any word from the kids?" 

"Not a one, Rayne," Severin said worriedly. "Be careful in there."

"Always am," Rayne replied, triggering her blades forward, ready for a fight. She carefully made it down into the warehouse and was stunned by what she found. "My god …"

She slowly stepped forward, careful where she stepped. The floor was covered with blood and bodies. Some bodies whole, some missing pieces. Most of them were vampires. All of them in fact except … "RON!" She gasped when she saw the young man laying in a puddle of blood.

Before the Dhampir could go to the injured young man she considered her unofficial firstborn son, something tackled her to ground. "What the?" Rayne growled rolling over to find a pair of hands digging into her shoulders and two slender legs wrapped around her waist. "Kimmie?" She asked, finally seeing her attacker's face. Kim's red, feral eyes were wide as she stared at her mother before she snapped at her neck, her mouth wide and her fangs their full length.

Rayne kicked her daughter off, who landed a few feet away on all fours, hissing and growling. Her eyes wide like an animal and her torn clothing and revealed skin was covered in blood. Rayne recognized this instantly. "Bloodrage …" Kim roared like an animal as she dove at her mother again. "Kim, fight it off." Rayne said, holding Kim in a headlock, who continued to snap at Rayne's slender neck. "Kim, Ron's hurt, we don't have time for this. Kim, snap out of it!" Rayne tried to reason with her animalistic daughter.

"Kim, Ron's hurt!" She said again, this time turning the feral teenager to see Ron's body lying in a puddle of blood.

Almost instantly the fight washed from Kim's body and she went limp in her mother's grasp. Green eyes blinked in confusion. "Wha… Mom … what happened … where's …" She drifted off when she saw Ron laying there, his brown eyes staring unseeing to the ceiling, blood still dripping from the wound on his neck. She glanced around at all the bodies and blood. The retched red fluid was everywhere, on the floor and her body. Then she listened. She listened as hard as she could but she only heard her own and her mother's heart beating.

Kim's scream could be heard for miles.

**To Be Continued …**


	5. Resurrection

**Chapter 5: Resurrection **

"He's going to be ok," Rayne said as she sat down next to her daughter in the waiting room on the Brimstone Society's private floor of the Middleton Hospital.

Kim hugged herself as she sat there, showing no reaction that she heard her mother. "I killed him… His heart wasn't beating… I killed him… I hurt him… I honestly hurt him… and a part of me… a big part of me enjoyed it…" Kim whimpered through wracked breaths. "I love him… but I enjoyed killing him…"

"Now you listen to me, Kim. You didn't kill him. Ron's going to be ok. We got to him in time, understand?" Rayne hugged her daughter tightly. "Come on, we know he's stable now. Let's get you someplace where we can get you cleaned up," Rayne said, motioning to Kim's bloodstained clothing and the dried blood on her skin.

Rayne lead the near-catatonic Kim away from the waiting room and toward her office. Her ears perked for a moment before taking her inside and handing her some of her spare scrubs. "Slide these on, Kimmie. I'll be right back…" She said quietly, picking up her blades from the table next to the door.

Meanwhile, inside Ron's hospital room, a shadowy figure moved toward his bed. Her quiet movements were nearly undetectable with the only sound being those of the machines hooked to the blond boy. Her soft hand moved to stroke his face. "I'm glad you're ok, Ron," the figure whispered in the darkness. "I hate seeing you so badly hurt," she whispered before her eyes took an uncertain light. "Maybe you could make it through the change," she whispered, lifting his wrist toward her lips.

Spots flew to her eyes as the lights suddenly came on full. "Hold it right there, Monique!" Rayne growled, baring her fangs.

Monique's hair flew around her as she jumped away from her best friend's mother. "M-Mrs. Possible… I…"

"I'm not ignorant, Monique. I know what you are and what you were going to try. You were born this way, Monique; it's different for you. You KNOW what the change does to normal humans."

"But Ron's different," Monique countered defensively. "He could…"

"Yeah, maybe he could, but are you going to risk fucking up his life?" Rayne asked, running her hands through her short red hair. "Damn it, Bitch, THINK about what you're doing! I know you've seen what this has done to Kim, just THIS! What do you think would happen if you did that and it went bad? We'd have to bury both of them. I'm not fucking ready to lose either one of them, and I don't think you are either."

"I… I just thought… I didn't…" Monique's shoulders drooped. "I'm sorry…"

"Damn right you're sorry. Now get the hell home and come back during proper visiting hours," Rayne snapped.

"Do you mind turning it down a notch or two, Mrs. Dr. P? My head hurts…" Ron groaned from the bed.

"RON!" Both women squealed, turning to the bed.

"Are you alright?" Rayne asked, looking over the machine monitors. "Blood pressure ok, heartbeat steady, do you hurt anywhere? Do you remember any of what happened?"

"Is KP ok?" He coughed, ignoring the questions.

"She's worried sick about you, but other than that, she's physically fine," Rayne smiled, thinking her daughter couldn't have found a more loyal mate in a thousand years.

"As for the questions, I think I'm alright, I hurt all over, and what happened is a bit vague up here…" Ron answered.

"What happened was Kim got carried away when she fed from you," Rayne explained, "It put her into her first Bloodrage, something all vampires have to deal with when feeding. It really upset her, and I think she's going to need you to help her deal with it. That is… if you're still willing to help her through this. I know this probably scared you…"

"Are you suggesting I leave her to deal with this by herself?" Ron asked with a look on his face like that was the stupidest question he had ever heard. "Not gonna happen."

"I knew we could count on you, Ronnie," Rayne smiled before pulling Ron into a tight hug. "Now, let me go get your lover. I'm sure she'd be in a lot better shape if she knew you were ok."

Rayne made sure to see Monique to the elevator before going to her office to find her daughter dressed in the scrubs and sitting on the floor with her knees pulled to her chin. "Kimmie," Rayne said with a soft smile. "Someone's asking for you…"

Kim's eyes widened the size of saucers as she stared up at her mother. "Ron? But… No! I can't be in the same room with him!" She said in a voice filled with horror.

"Kimmie…" Rayne started but her daughter cut her off.

"No, Mom, I can still taste him. I can still taste his blood… And I want more of it… God, I want it so bad, it hurts, and I… I just can't!" Kim shook her head frantically.

"Kimmie, you can drink without killing your host," Rayne said with the same smile she gave Kim when she was a little girl scared of going to Pre-K for the first time, which, now that Rayne thought of it, was strangely ironic.

"But…" Kim stammered.

"You can't live in a cage," Rayne said pointedly, holding out a hand to her daughter. "It's scary, I know, but I'm not going to let you face it alone. And Ron isn't either."

"But what if…" Kim stammered as she stared at her mother's hand.

"If you run away, he'll run right after you," Rayne said with a small chuckle. "You know I'm right."

"You're right…" Kim sighed after a pause and took her mom's hand, letting her pull her to her feet.

She timidly followed her out of the office and on to Ron's hospital room.

Rayne opened the door and smiled when she saw Ron glance up to her and smile. Rayne nodded and reached back to pull a reluctant Kim into the room.

"Hey, KP… you alright?" Ron asked with a bright smile on his face.

Kim blinked.

She blinked again.

Her lower lip trembled.

Then she broke. With a wail of Ron's name, she dove on the bed, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, Ron!" She cried into his chest.

"Sorry for what?" Ron asked as he stroked her hair.

"For what? Because I almost killed you!" Kim sniffled as she pulled away to look sternly at the teen.

"But you were about to die; it was worth the risk," Ron said without a hint of hesitation in his voice.

Ron yelped in pain when Kim punched him in the chest not once but twice. "Idiot! Moron! I'd rather die than see you like that again!"

"So would I!" Ron countered, brown eyes locking with green in an intense force of wills.

"You might want to calm down. The tension is making your wounds reopen, Ronnie," Rayne said, eyeing his reddening bandage.

"Oh, God, Ron!" Kim yelped in concern as she saw the blood soaking the bandage.

"Oh, calm down, and I'll show you a new trick." Rayne said with a knowing smile.

"Huh?" Kim and Ron blinked at her mother.

"Kim, take the bandage off his neck," Rayne instructed, studying them carefully.

"But…" Kim eyes were glued to the bright red color.

"Trust me, Kimberly…" Rayne said in her most comforting voice.

Kim gulped deeply before reaching out and pulling the sticky bandage from her boyfriend's throat. It both warmed her heart and filled her with terror how he let her do it without a hint of fear in his posture or eyes.

"Now, I want you to lean over and lick both of the puncture wounds." Rayne instructed as she took a step forward and leaned over to study them.

"WHAT?!" Kim squeaked as she turned her wide eyes to her mother.

"Trust me," Rayne said crossing her arms.

Kim glanced from Ron to her mother, and it didn't help that Ron turned his head and stretched his neck to give her easier access. "Do it, Kimmie. The sooner you do this, the less blood we use on him that could be used for others."

Kim took a shaky breath before leaning forward, and extending her tongue to run it firmly and slowly across Ron's wounded neck.

"Oh, tingly…" Ron sighed with a goofy smile on his face as she repeated the motion a few times.

Kim pulled back, and her eyes widened as she saw the two wounds close quickly, leaving only small freckle-like scars in their place. "What the…"

"There's a type of venom in your fangs, Kimmie, that causes intense pleasure to whoever you feed on. It's a natural aid in feeding that keeps your prey from running in terror or fighting you off while you try to give them the hickey from hell." Rayne explained as she sat down at the foot of Ron's bed. "But it has a second purpose: when mixed with your saliva, it will cause rapid cell regrowth, healing the wound instantaneously. The theory is that it would allow vampires to prey on the same humans again and again without killing them."

"So, if Ron gets bit by a vampire, I can save him by licking his wounds?" Kim asked, crinkling her nose in curiosity.

"No, it has to be done by the same vampire," Rayne shook her head. "Every vampire is different, and so is their venom."

"So, it just means yours are the only fangs that can pierce his sweet skin," Rayne teased, and Kim turned pale at the thought.

"But… but I don't want to hurt him again. I won't…" Kim shook her head and tried to pull away, but Ron held on tight.

"Don't worry about that now; why don't you two just cuddle up there and go to sleep," Rayne said as she pulled a blanket from the closet and draped it over the two. "We're going to keep Ron overnight and pump a few IV bags of fluids into him; then, he'll probably be released in the morning."

Ron nodded, but Kim simply buried her face into his chest, reveling in the sound of his heartbeat. "Get some rest, the both of you. You've earned it." She said with a smile as she left the two teenagers alone and turned off the light on the way out.

The two sat in the darkness for several moments. "Hey, Ron?"

"Yeah, KP?" Ron responded gently, his hand stroking her long red hair.

"I just want you to know I love you, and I always will," she whispered into his chest.

"Back at ya, KP," Ron whispered before the two drifted off into slumber.

--

Shego and Drakken stood with the other dhampirs and vampires in the torch-lit Tower of London as Kagan stood over a casket holding the hollow stake stained with Kim's blood.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Drakken whispered as Kagan chanted in Latin.

"We'll find out soon…" Shego shrugged before turning back to the scene as Kagan opened the end of the stake and released the dark red fluid into the casket before stepping back.

"Now, Dark Lord of Evil…" Kagan finally spoke in English. "Arise and lead your children to victory!"

A thick mist rose from the casket and filled the room as an eerie feeling of dread washed over all present. A throaty moan came from the casket as a tall man literally rose straight to a standing position from the casket. He was dressed in a faded black, Victorian suit with a long, flowing cape, both aged and damaged along with a black, stained hole over his heart. His neat, jet-black hair was slicked back, and his handsome features contorted in rage as his fangs came to bear. "Van Helsing…"

"Long dead, Sire," Kagan said with a bow.

"Kagan?" the man hissed before glancing around at the gathered followers. "What is this?" he asked, stepping out of the casket and lifting the tall Vampire Lord into the air by the throat. "You revive me with impure bastards in my presence?"

"Sire, there are very few pure bloods left in the world," Kagan gasped against his master's vice-like grip. "They've all been killed…"

"By whom?" the Vampire's blood red eyes narrowed.

"Bloodrayne…" Kagan coughed. "A Dhampir…" he wheezed, not wanting to say that he was the father of the enemy of their race.

"A traitor to her race," the Dark Lord growled as he dropped Kagan to the ground. "This is the best that remain?"

"Yes, m'lord," Kagan breathed as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Then they will have to do…" he said, turning away, "I wish to know what I have missed, and all you can give me on this Bloodrayne and those for whom she cares."

--

Rayne gave it a few days for Ron and Kim to recover physically and emotionally. Now, she felt it was time and paced by the foot of Kim's bed with the two teens seated nervously at the head. "You know, after eighteen years, I thought I'd be better prepared for this," Rayne sighed as Kim and Ron watched her movements carefully.

"OK!" Rayne said, clapping her hands together and climbing on the bed with the two, sitting on her knees at the foot. "You've tasted human blood, Kimmie; there's no getting away from it now. A part of you will always want it. There's a place in the pit of your stomach screaming for it as we speak, right?" Kim paled and nodded slowly.

"Being afraid is ok, Kimmie. It's perfectly good and natural to be afraid; that will help you control it, but you can't let that fear control you," Rayne said with a firm nod.

"I just don't want to hurt him…" Kim whimpered, tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Ron, when Kim fed from you," Rayne said, turning to the blond at Kim's side. "Did you feel any pain?"

"A little prick when she first bit but other than that…" Ron flushed slightly. "It felt really… really good." Ron's face colored even more. "Passing out sucked, but it felt like…"

"It felt like you had an intense orgasm with all the messiness that comes with it, huh?" Rayne smirked, and Ron broke into a fit of coughs. "One of the nice side effects of vampire venom is it induces intense pleasure, not pain..." Rayne took a deep breath. "Which leads me to this: Kim, when you feed from Ron, you think you're causing him physical pain." Kim nodded. "The truth is vampiric feeding is more closely related to sex than assault."

Now, both teens were the color of the Possible women's hair. "Well, it is. Sex is just receiving pleasure from exchanging bodily fluids. This just involves a fanged hickey instead of the traditional method. Once Kim becomes accustomed to controlling herself, you can do both, which will increase the enjoyment factor."

Kim covered her face while Ron just stared at Rayne as if in a trance. "I can't believe I'm having this conversation…" Kim moaned.

"Do you want me to bring out Ken and Barbie for visual aids like when we went over the birds and bees, Ms. Bubble-butt?" Rayne asked with a smirk.

Ron blinked at the mortified Kim questioningly. "Bite me, mom!" Kim gasped when Rayne shot forward and did just that. Kim moaned and rolled her eyes in the back of her head as Rayne gave her a quick suck before healing the wound with her tongue. "Holy shit…" Kim panted as Rayne sat back on her calves.

"Now, did that feel like I was killing you?" Rayne said, wiping a few drops of blood from her lip with her forearm.

"Can you, like, do that again?" Ron asked with a dazed expression. "On camera, for prosperity?"

"Dirty little boy," Rayne winked at Ron before turning to Kim. "Did that feel so bad?"

"It was… intense…" Kim swallowed hard to catch her breath.

"Yup. Now, I want you to feed off Ron," Rayne said, and Kim stiffened visibly. "I won't let you drink for more than a minute; then, you can heal his wound. I have Gatorade for Ron to help him replenish his fluids. You have to train yourself to only drink so much that you won't hurt anyone permanently. You _can _do this." Rayne said, noticing Kim's hesitancy. "I know you can. And I'm right here to help, so don't be afraid."

Kim took a deep breath before nodding. "What do you want me to do?" She breathed, staring intently at her mother.

"OK…" Rayne said, leaning forward. "Start out by kissing his neck. Use your lips and tongue to locate the best entry point of the jugular vein."

Kim nodded and placed her hands on Ron's shoulders for support. "What do you want me to do, Mrs. Dr. P?"

"Sit there and enjoy the ride," Rayne winked before turning her attention to Kim. "Did you find it yet?" She could see Kim bob her head yes. "Are your fangs extended?" Another bob yes. "Ok, now, make a puncture." Rayne pulled out a watch as Kim followed her natural instincts to make small wounds with her fangs and began drawing the blood from her boyfriend's neck. She watched the seconds go while trying to ignore the awkward feeling she got from the noises the two were making.

"Ok, Kim, stop!" Rayne called out after a minute, and Kim pulled away. "Now, heal the wound like I showed you at the hospital," she instructed, and Kim proceeded to lick and kiss the wounds she made, leaving not a drop of blood on her boyfriend's skin.

"Good job. Do you feel a little better?" Rayne asked as Kim reached for the bottle of Gatorade and helped Ron drink. "And don't drink so fast, Ron."

"That… God, that was good…" Kim panted as she watched Ron sip on the Gatorade.

"Oh, yeah…" Ron panted after gulping down the electrolyte-rich drink. "That was definite Booyah material…"

"So, after a break, I think we should try it again. Do it at least a few times before we quit for the day," Rayne said, a small smile playing on her lip when she noticed the way Kim was looking at Ron.

"I think an hour's break would be enough, Mom, maybe an hour and a half..." Kim whispered huskily. "I just want to make sure Ron's feeling ok…"

"I expected as much," Rayne said, pulling a small square packet and tossing it to Kim. "Come and get me when you're sure he's feeling 'ok'," Rayne winked before leaving the room.

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N just want to say sorry for the way too long hiatus. I promise the next chap won't take two years … **


End file.
